


I won't run far

by fitzefitcher



Series: I'm going to save all the Legion NPCs and no one can stop me [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Recovery, Redemption, platonic, shoots fix-it fics into the abyss you get a redemption arc! you get one! you get one-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzefitcher/pseuds/fitzefitcher
Summary: “I cannot see you anymore,” he mumbles, long, skinny fingers twisting into the shawl wrapped around her shoulders. “Are you still there?”
Runas is withering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mood music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=licyt5FQ0cU

She finds him in the back of the cave, huddled up in a ball in a pool of shallow water. He shivers, but she knows better than to think it comes from the chill of the cave. She had come to the cave, vindictive and angry at his presumed betrayal, and instead finds him here, tearing at his skin and railing against his own body.

Runas is withering. He had risked himself to warn her of Ael'Yith’s coming, and now he’s withering.

“Thank you, my friend, for letting my last few hours mean something,” he tells her sincerely, curling in on himself, trembling in the water.

Shuuna looks down at him, jaw clenched and eyes watery with disgust at herself, and says, “Hush now,” scooping up his shivering, shrunken form into her arms. Clutching him to herself, she makes her way back towards the entrance of the cave, trying not to jostle him too much. He starts deteriorating quickly, unseeing eyes rolling in his head and shuddering violently as an unnatural heat rolls off of him.

“I cannot see you anymore,” he mumbles, long, skinny fingers twisting into the shawl wrapped around her shoulders. “Are you still there?”

“Hush,” she says, choking down irritation and worry. “I am here. You’re going to be alright.”

He starts mumbling incoherently, face going pale and sweat beading on his forehead. She hurries towards the old dragon’s pool; it hasn’t even been minutes since Ael'Yith’s attack, the fallen bodies of the withered still being cleared out by the blue drakes. Senegos eyes the two of them warily before recognition and concern bloom on his face in short succession.

“He’s withering,” Shuuna croaks. “Please.”

“Take what you need, small one,” he tells them gently, and allows Shuuna to lower him into the pool. It helps visibly, his shuddering slowing down significantly, but not quite by enough, skin still beginning to shrink and pull tight against his bones.

She folds her legs under herself, laying his head on her lap, and holds her staff in both hands over him on the flat of her palms. The shards of T'uure hum softly, ringing out with a golden glow, and little orbs of light begin to form, floating about like fireflies. They begin to circle down, landing on his skin and resting there briefly before being absorbed into him.

His body stills, eyelids fluttering shut, and for a truly terrifying moment Shuuna thinks he’s gone.

His chest heaves, inhaling deeply. Still weak, it comes out a shuddering wheeze. She exhales harder than she means to, a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and almost drops the staff still humming in her hands.

“My friend,” he croaks, eyelids cracking open the tiniest bit. “Are you still there?”

“Yes,” she replies, relieved. “I am here.”


End file.
